Yuno Chōjin
Appearance Yuno Chōjin is a young girl with pink eyes and short red hair. She has a slightly muscular build. Personality Childish State This version of Yuno, acts very childish and as the attention span of a five year old. This version of Yuno usually acts like a Genki girl. She finds everything interesting, just like a child would. Normal State In this state, Yuno acts as normal as a mutant girl can be. Yuno in this state can be a bit of a klutz. In this state, she loves to eat beef fried rice and she hates dango's. Psychopath State This side of Yuno is why she has the nickname: Lilith. It is also the side that her enemies fear most. In this state she is the definition of sadistic. She loves to hear her enemies cry of pain. She hates when people touch her brother because she believes that everyone isn't worthy. Background Her parents are both mutants but they come from different clans. Her father comes from the Chōjin clan while her mother comes from another clan of mutants. Her parents first met in the Land of Demons . Yuno's father was there on a secret mission, while Yuno's mother was there to sight see. Yuno was born in a tiny shed in the land of fire, just outside of Kumogakure. Abilities Taijutsu Yuno doesn't know many ninjutsu techniques, she doesn't know any genjutsu techniques, and she isn't like her brother in the sense that she's a kenjutsu master however her taijutsu skills are excellent. During her travels with her brother she came across a fighting style called the crimson lotus. This already great fighting style was turned into an extremely deadly weapon because of Yuno's invisible arms. Ninjutsu Yuno can only preform the techniques Ninja Art: Telekinetic Arms, chakra flow, and a couple of general skills. However, Yuno was able to master Ninja Art: Telekinetic Arm, which is an "A" ranked technique when she was only eight years old. Which suggests that her ninjutsu skills are almost incredible. Nature Transformation Chakra reserves Yuno has an immense amount of chakra, which is shown when shown because she is able to use Ninja Art: Telekinetic Arms for two hours straight. Other info * Accelerated Healing Factor Yuno can rapidly regenerate, in other words, she can recreate lost or damaged tissues. The rate and amount is a lot greater than the average human. The limits of her self-healing ability is unknown. She is generally in very good physical shape as her body is constantly reverting to healthy state due to this ability. * Contaminant Immunity Yuno is immune to most known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc. * Agelessness Yuno never ages, and as a result, she stays young forever. Because of this, she will always be at her physical prime. She is still vulnerable to everything else that would affect other beings, from disease to mortal wounds. * Superhuman Strength Yuno's physical strength is a lot stronger then the normal human. The limit of her strength has yet to be shown but it is believed that she isn't as strong as her brother. * Superhuman Speed Yuno is able to move and react at superhuman speeds. The fastest that she has ran on record is fifty miles per hour. * Superhuman Stamina Yuno's is highly resistant to the build-up of fatigue toxins in their blood, allowing them to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than the average member of the user's species. The limits of her is highly resistant to the build-up of fatigue toxins in their blood, allowing them to be physically active for considerably long periods of time. It has been shown that she is able to fight for a full day. So far a day is the limit of her stamina. * Superhuman Lung Capacity * Supernaturally Dense Tissue Yuno's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense/solid, allowing her to withstand harmful strains on the body that would usually. * Heat And Radiation Resistance Yuno is able to survive at any temperature without discomfort and she is able to resist radiation to a certain extend. That extend is unknown. * Self Sustenance Yuno's physical needs are greatly reduced. These needs include sleep/rest, food, drink, shelter from environmental effects and their lack. Yuno is also able to stay unmoving without normal effects this would have. * Super Charged Brain Activity * Prehensile Tongue Yuno is able to make her tongue grow longer and grasp and manipulate objects. Yuno can extend her tounge up to 25 feet and it has superhuman strength and speed. * Enhanced Senses Yuno has extremely accurate senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, touch and/or feel more than the average human. * Infrared and Ultraviolet Vision Yuno's vision is a lot clearer then humans. She is able to see ultraviolet light, allowing her to see the world in it's entirety. Yuno also has infrared vision, allowing her to see temperature variations in objects and environment. Yuno is able turn his infrared vision on and off at will. * Fangs and Claws Yuno has extremely sharp fangs that can crush human bones with ease. Yuno can extend her retract these fangs whenever she wants. Yuno's claws are sharp enough to slash through metal. Just like with her fangs, Yuno can extend and retract the claws whenever she wants. * Infection/Virus When Yuno bites someone they go berserk and it becomes harder for the person infected to control their chakra. Later the person bitten will turn into a minor mutant. * Natural And Celestial Energy Detection: As Inhumans adapted to the harsh environment, they developed a unique sense by evolution that allowed them to detect the natural and celestial energies around them. * Overwhelming Killing Intent Part in the Story Part I When Yuno was nine years old she attended the academy. She tended to keep to herself and didn't want anything to do with her classmates. During sparing Yuno would always win due to her invisible arms. In fact, none of her classmates were even able to touch her let alone harm her. The only person who she was friendly with no matter which state she was in was her brother, Haru. She always looked up to him and admired him even when he acted like he didn't care. Part II Trivia * I made this character based off of Lucy and Yuno Gasai. Quotes * “Nīsan, Nīsan, Nīsan, Nīsan, Nīchan, Nīchan…. I’m hungry.” -Childish Yuno trying to annoy her brother, Haru. * “So much blood!” - Psychopathic Yuno talking to herself as she is covered in blood and surrounded by fifty lifeless bodies. * "Get your vile hands off my brother!" -Yuno in her psychopathic state. Gallery Screen_Shot_2015-01-06_at_5.10.14_PM.png 7fe2d414d49c12a04b4d971213ce3add.png|Yuno entering her psychopathic state. Levi_Magus_Mode_ch43_MN.PNG|Yuno's overwhelming Killing Intent. Screen Shot 2015-03-11 at 5.45.36 PM.png|Yuno using her trademark technique. Screen Shot 2015-03-11 at 5.45.52 PM.png|Haru's point of view while witnessing the Telekinetic Arms technique. 81f92888-e96a-4ab5-a452-054002d25b3e.jpg|Yuno consumed by the desire to kill.